Block
Note: This page is still under construction, comment if you think something is unfair ---- Why? Blocking a user is really the last thing an admin wants to do :-( But often that's the only way to stop vandals and trolls. If you got blocked, you may always ask an admin why he did this (don't spam him). When blocking a user, we'll always give a reason why. If you got mistakenly blocked then tell us about it. Help us with Vandals We cannot be everywhere and therefore we cannot block every vandal. Therefore its YOUR JOB to report vandals, in the vandal Thread in the Forums, or notify us in the Chat when there's an Admin online. Everybody may report. If you see vandalism do the following things: #Revert: Undo the edit of the vandal, in most cases you will have the permission to do so. If not, write it in your... #Report: Post in the vandal thread, or Chat if you have an account. #Notify: Send a message to the vandal, telling him that he did something bad. #Check: This step is optional. Go to the Contribution page of the vandal and look if he did vandalism at other pages. Also look if he keeps doing it. Block duration's These are the standard blocking times on this Wikia. Note that this is just a idea, every Admin can in- or decrease the time if he thinks its needed. For not logged in contributers the block duration is usually higher. If you receive a one week block or more, you have been reported to the VSTF. You might receive a block forever or a global block (can't edit on ANY Wikia) Details Here are the standard block duration's. Note that is only a Idea how long they should be, if an Admin thinks that the user should be blocked longer/shorter, he will do it: '30 min. block' What is it? A 30 Min block is the information that you did something bad, and is there to let you think about the mistake you made. 'When is it given?' You will get blocked for 30 mins mostly because you inserted wrong Information or for small vandalism on a page. Note that not logged in users usually receive a 2 hours block. '2 hours block' 'What is it?' A 2 hour block is the standard on this wikia. It's a warning that you did a bad thing and you should think about your mistake 'When is it given?' For Vandalism you'll receive a two hours block. It will be given for bigger vandalism like removing a pages content, overwriting a complete page and adding bad words. Also it will be given to users, who didn't stop after a 30 min block. '1 day block' 'What is it?' A one day block is the 'yellow card' on this wikia. This means you did huge mistakes, or smaller ones several times. Also it is given is you edit just to get those badges. 'When is it given?' For fatal Vandalism like ruining multiple pages you'll receive a one day block. You will also receive a 1 day block if you already got an two hour block in the last two weeks. '3 days block' 'What is it?' The 3 days block is the 'yellow-red' card on this wikia. Its only for users who already had a block before. 'When is it given?' You will receive this block when you continue with vandalism after an one day block. This is the last warning before getting reported to the VSTF. '1 week block' and more 'What is it?' This means you are kicked out temporally and have been reported to the VSTF (red card). 'When is it given?' This is really the final thing after doing bad things. You will be reported to the VSTF and you might be blocked forever. You will receive it if you ignored previous blocks or ruined many pages. Category:Rules and regulations Category:Important Pages